


Letters From the Heart

by SlaveToMyKeyboard



Series: Fluff n Stuff [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 23:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlaveToMyKeyboard/pseuds/SlaveToMyKeyboard
Summary: All of my Kingdom hearts one-shots neatly in one place! Updates will be sporadic and likely not connected to any other chapter. Just a way for me to get out all of my feelings about my favourite characters!Chapter 1 serves as an index, where each subsequent chapter will be listed with its own pairings, tags, and summary.(Possible KH3 spoilers in the future, but the current chapter(s) have been written before I have completed Kingdom Hearts 3 or know about the ending).





	1. Index

**Wake-up Call**

Demyx/Axel, Sora/Riku/Kairi

Fluff

It's always someone's turn to wake up Demyx, and today just happens to be Lea's. Sora decides to tag along to see just why this is a job that even exists in the first place.


	2. Wake-up Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's always someone's turn to wake up Demyx, and today just happens to be Lea's. Sora decides to tag along to see just why this is a job that even exists in the first place.

Getting used to having everyone around was one of the most  _ fun _ things Sora could remember. So many new people to get to know! So many new friends! He knew it seemed childish, and maybe it was, but who cares? Maybe he  _ needed _ to be a little childish now and then. Maybe they all needed to. Speaking of…

“Alright,” Lea sighed. “Who's turn is it to wake him up?”

“Yours,” Roxas, Xion and Isa replied in unison, all focussed intently on their breakfast, but Sora noticed a little smirk flicker across all of their faces. They enjoyed it, really.

Lea rolled his eyes, but got up from the table, dumped his empty bowl in the sink and stretched as he headed out the door. Inquisitive, Sora followed him.

“Why don't you set an alarm for him?” He asked, walking backwards for no reason other than it was fun.

Lea snorted. “We do. He ignores them - the guy could sleep through a damn earthquake.” He sounded annoyed, but the smile on his face said otherwise.

When they reached the end of the hall, Lea knocked - as always - and there was no reply - as always. It was “common courtesy” Lea always said. He gave Sora a shrug, then pushed the door open.

“Rise and shine!” He said to the lump under the covers, wrenching the curtains open in one motion.

The only response he got was a grumble and for the little spikes of blond hair that had been on the pillow to disappear entirely under the sheets. Sora chuckled, leaning against the wall to see what Lea would do. It was the morning routine around here now - someone would offer to make breakfast, someone else would be on the rotor for washing the dishes, and a third person would have the job of waking up their newest addition - Demyx.

Lea stood next to the bed with his arms folded. “I'm gonna count to three.” He waited a moment, but still got no response. “One,” he turned around. “Two,” he glanced over his shoulder. “Three!” With a grin, Lea flopped back onto the bed, making sure to sit right on what should be Demyx's back.

The reaction was immediate; a yelp, then a groan, then some very sleepy mumbled curses. Demyx finally emerged from the covers, albeit with some difficulty now that Lea was sprawled across him.

“Bony asshole,” he grumbled, batting at Lea's arms - it only made the redhead chuckle. “Alright, I'm up, I'm up!”

Sora couldn't help laughing, too. He never expected these guys to be so fun - when they were nobodies, they seemed… intense, and not in good way. It was like they felt nothing or  _ everything _ . At least, that's what Roxas had told him. It sounded awful, feeling nothing. No wonder they were all so fixated on getting their hearts back.

Still smiling, Lea rolled over and released his captive, laying next to him on his stomach. “Good morning.”

Demyx let out a huff, but Sora caught him smile before he looked at Lea. “Y’know, Xion woke me up with pancakes yesterday.”

Lea raised a brow. “Did she now? I’ll have to have words with her about rewarding bad behaviour.”

“Or  _ everyone _ could just bring me pancakes?”

“Don't think so.”

“You're mean.”

“And you're lazy.” Lea sat up, narrowly avoiding a very wafty slap to the face. “Come on, there's pastries going spare.”

Demyx made more annoyed little noises of protest, but pushed himself up and yawned. His hair was all over the place at the back - it made him look like a hedgehog having a bad hair day - but with a couple of run-throughs of his hand it was back to how it always looked. Sora wondered if that was something to do with his water abilities, or if his hair was just naturally that cooperative. He had such a wacky style, it just  _ had _ to be one of the two.

Lea stood, reaching a hand out for Demyx to grab and pull himself up. He only stood on his own for a moment before he fell against Lea's side, arms wrapping around his waist. This was probably what they always did; Sora could see the way they slotted together without even looking, Lea's arm around Dem's shoulders, and how they walked without tripping even though Demyx was still half asleep.

He was so sleepy, in fact, that it wasn't until Sora piped up with a “Good morning!” That he seemed to notice he was even there.

Demyx pouted up at Lea. “You brought backup? Am I really  _ that _ bad?”

Lea chuckled and ruffled the musician's hair. “Do you really want me to answer that?”

“I'm not backup,” Sora assured him with a grin. “Just a curious audience.”

“I'm not sure if that's better.” Demyx frowned, but there was a smile on his lips soon after.

The three of them were laughing as they made their way back to the kitchen. Lea was met with triumphant cheers as if returning with a trophy, and Demyx was met with a few teasing comments before they welcomed him with a plate of pastries and morning greetings. It was an odd dynamic - one Sora wasn't sure he would ever get used to - but something told him that was a good thing. If something wasn't a little bit odd, it would be boring, right? People probably thought his relationship with Riku and Kairi was odd, he decided as he plopped down between them. But this way, he got cuddles from  _ both _ sides and he didn't have to worry about upsetting anyone! It was great! It was how they were meant to be - and when he looked at the group around the table, he knew that was how they were meant to be, too.


End file.
